


Ladies Love Dwarves

by Nanicane



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dwarves, F/M, Hobbits, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanicane/pseuds/Nanicane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one expected Hobbits to come to Erebor after Smaug was defeated and the Battle of the Five Armies was through, but they came. Helping with the restoration of Esgaroth and Erebor, Bofur finds himself quite smitten with a Hobbit lass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bofur and Lilian

This wonderful story is for Dhalmi93, there's not enough Bofur love despite how witty and handsome he is. Where's the love for this dwarf? Right here. I hope you enjoy it Dhalmi93. :) Also, this story does is in the same universe at my story You Can Try To Resist. 

 

The preparations for the feast were well under way, nerves were stretched thin and so the shouting coming from both men and women in the feast hall. The King was to be married in two days time and getting the halls of Erebor decorated in time for the ceremony and feast was a feat. Erebor had started to feel like home in the six months it had been since the Battle of the Five Armies, six months since a calm had settled over Erebor once more. The great forges had been rekindled, running strong under the careful, strong hands of dwarves who were expert smiths. It was a blessing, a joy, to see the halls filled with people once more. People from the Blue Mountains, from the Iron Hills and even men and women from Dale and Lake-town had all come to help Erebor reclaim it's former glory. Bofur thought that it must have looked far better than before with it's massive gates now open and under repair. It would take two years before the gates to Erebor were functional again but until then it would remain completely open. Bofur had just come back from Dale having taken up being a miner and builder, he was helping rebuild both Erebor and it's neighbors. It hadn't been easy but the people of Lake-town were eager to rebuild Dale and with the help of Bard the Bowman, it was seeing some of it's former glory once again. It made him smile to know he was helping to build something so meaningful to others, the gratitude he received for the help he gave freely was all that he felt he could ever need.

Bofur lifted his hat and scratched the top of his head before placing his hat back onto his head as he made his wall into the feast hall, seeing his Dúnadan friend leaning against a pillar, her belly swollen with child, so she must have been taking a break from helping with the preparations. Her emerald eyes met his and she smiled,

“Bofur! It is good to see you friend!” Bofur came up to the woman, he still found it odd when he saw her wearing a dress instead of her ranger attire, but being with child made it difficult for one to fit armor and the green dress made her eyes seem all the more vibrant.

“Allanna.” Bofur received a hug from the Dúnadan woman when she bent over to him.

“Where's your husband lass? I half expected him to be here with you back from the Shire.” Bofur scanned the feast hall to see if he could see her husband but the man was nowhere to be found, you would think the man would keep an eye on his pregnant wife.

“He saw me this morning when I returned, he was quite surprised by the people I brought with me.” Allanna laughed then motioned to a small group of people who were receiving orders from Balin.

Bofur had to look twice before he realized a few were hobbits. It was surprising to see other hobbits in Erebor, he had only known of one hobbit and that had been Bilbo.

“Hobbits! How clever of you!” Bofur laughed with Allanna, both knowing hobbits enjoyed a good celebration.

“When I brought Bilbo back to Bag End, this little group wanted to know about his time spent out on an adventure. It wasn't easy getting these hobbits here but they're convinced, they want to stay in Erebor or Dale. I couldn't say no.” Allanna gave Bofur a sheepish grin then looked at the group, 

“They're younger hobbits, only by a few years younger than Bilbo. I assume their parents will be furious with me if I ever show my face around the Shire again.” They laughed together happily before settling down.

“Seems you have a lot to do lass, I'll leave you to it then before the King comes in here and has my beard for interrupting you.” Bofur gave Allanna a small smile before his eyes set on a hobbit lass coming over to Allanna.

“Excuse me, Allanna, I don't mean to bother you but Mr. Dwalin wanted to speak to you.” She had such a soft but merry voice, a voice to cheer a man up whenever he was down.

She was the same size as Bilbo except her hair was a darker brown with curls, with soft blue eyes that sparkled in the candle light. The hobbit lass seemed very homely within Erebor, as if she had been there for years amongst the dwarves.

“It is most impolite to stare.” Her voice told him, it was enough to bring him out of his thoughts to truly look at the lass.

“Ah, yes. It is. Can I apologize to you over a small dinner after the King's Wedding Ceremony and feast?” Bofur was surprised by how quick he was able to get his suggestion out.

The hobbit lass looked very surprised and her cheeks colored prettily, 

“A Took never passes up a good meal.” A grin formed on the hobbit lass's lips as she curtsied to him.

“Lilian Took at your service master dwarf.” 

“Bofur, at your service Ms. Took.” He didn't even assume she was married even if she was the prettiest thing he'd seen in years.

“Aye, then I will see you for our dinner then Bofur.” Lilian walked away, leaving a grinning Bofur who was being stared at by his friend.

“I didn't know you were looking for a wife Bofur.” Allanna watched his face turn up to hers in a smile,

“Might be. Any man would be a fool not to want to marry that fine lass.” Bofur watched his friend chuckle before shaking her head.

“I will see you again Bofur. Hopefully you'll still be unmarried by then.” Allanna joked as she walked away from her dwarven friend.

Bofur, however, followed his Dúnadan friend over to Dwalin. He did not pay attention to what they spoke about as he waited for the pair to finish speaking. Once Allanna walked off, Bofur moved to stand next to Dwalin as the tall dwarf folded his arms over his chest, watching the hobbits going about fixing the decor.

“That was a fine lass you were speaking to.” Dwalin commented but Bofur saw his eyes were on a woman that had come from Lake-town, she had to be no more than twenty but she was short for a man.

Only a bit taller than Dwalin since he was a tall dwarf but she looked like she could take the strong dwarf with the way she was barking orders at the others efficiently. Her blonde hair waved in such a way that a man would want to run his fingers through it.

“Fine lasses here indeed.” Bofur agreed wholey with his friend but his eyes were only for Lilian just as Dwalin's eyes were for the blonde lass hollering out orders to everyone.

It hadn't surprised Bofur that both Dwalin and himself were looking at women from other races, dwarven women were beautiful but they were not gentle folk, dwarf women could protect themselves just as well as the male dwarves and sometimes a man wanted a woman he could protect through and through. Granted, neither of the women they had eyes for seemed to be too gentle which was fine by them.

“I best be going before I waste too much time here. Dwalin, I will see you at the feast.” Bofur and Dwalin patted each other on the back before Bofur left the feast hall.

 

Bofur hadn't seen her yet, the feast had since begun and Allanna had told Bofur she invited Lilian but hadn't seen her since feast began. Allanna comforted Bofur by telling him that hobbits were notorious for being the life of parties since she had seen several hobbit gatherings. This did little to quiet his heart and he sought the hobbit lass the whole evening without seeing as much as a glimpse of her. Meeting with Allanna after the feast, he found that Lilian had entered into a drinking game with several dwarves but only won against one before Allanna had to take her back to her room to sleep off the drink. Relieved, he slept well that night and the next day he helped in Dale, not expecting any complications as he worked until a soft voice called to him.

“Mister Bofur?” His eyes immediately looked for the owner of the voice and found Lilian, smiling as she looked up at him while he worked on a support pillar for the town center.

“Miss Lilian Took, I take it you've come to hound me about that date of ours?” Bofur grinned like a fool as her cheeks colored and she nodded.

“Allanna told me you would be working here until sundown and so I took it upon myself to seek you out.” Lilian smiled as she fiddled with the apron to her dress,

“Aye, I can have dinner with you tonight lass, unless you want to post pone dinner until another day?” Lilian shook her head,

“No, I would love dinner tonight.” Bofur looked away from Lilian and breathed deep,

“I'll come not too long after sundown.” Bofur looked back at Lilian, she nodded and ran off back to Erebor.

He hoped she had several scenarios planned out for this evening, because he did. Work after Lilian's appearance came easier than expected, he felt his strength renewed and he finished far more than he thought he would have gotten done if she had not come to see him. By the time the sun started to descend, he was already on his way back to Erebor for his dinner with Lilian. Bofur washed himself and tried to tidy his room as best as he could but a man was messy and you couldn't hide that from a woman. When he finally came out of his room, he was dressed in acceptable clothes with his brown hair newly braided into the pigtails that sat off of his shoulders, his beard combed and presentable as well...he also left his hat at home. Feeling lost without his hat, he made his way to the room Allanna had told him Lilian was staying in with her cousins. Nervous, he knocked on the door before another hobbit lass opened up the door,

“I'm here for Lilian.” He told the woman nervously, licking his lips and praying he didn't look foolish.

“Lilian!” The hobbit woman yelled as she left the door, several seconds later a blushing Lilian came to the door and smiled.

Moving from the room, she closed the door and he offered his arm to her, silently thanking his mother for teaching him some manners where women were involved. His eyes, however, were glued to Lilian and the shimmering blue dress she was wearing. Bofur swore he was warm and it wasn't from the summer air, it originated because of the little hobbit on his arm.

“If...If you don't mind, I was thinking that we could walk awhile before heading back for dinner.” Bofur couldn't help that he felt like his tongue was tied now, she was a stunning young hobbit.

“That would be perfect.” Lilian smiled up at Bofur and they began their walk.

 

Bofur was surprised, to say the least. Lilian had kept up with him and didn't comment on how messy he could be when he ate and she held her drink very well, going so far as to ask him for seconds of drink and food. Thankful he had asked for a big meal, they ate together, talked, joked and laughed until their bellies hurt. With a pint of ale for both of them, they laid in front of the hearth as the candle light began to die and the only source of light was the flames in the hearth. There was a bear rub beneath them as they laid on their sides, facing each other as they spoke,

“My family was rather surprised when I packed up what little I had, gave the rest to Bilbo and left with Allanna. Hobbits are homely people, you must understand. Adventuring is not in our nature but with Bilbo running off like he did...well, it had me thinking. Why can't I have an adventure of my own? Bilbo ran off and I took care of his house, but his maps and books don't compare to the world. Coming to Erebor was so exciting!” Lilian excitedly explained, it made Bofur smile to see her happy at her coming to Erebor.

“No one back home would believe I met dwarfs, lived beside and helped them rebuild Erebor and Dale. They would all think I was daft.” Lilian giggled and pushed a rebellious dark lock out of her eyes.

“Quite a few of the lads were surprised to see Hobbits coming back with Lady Allanna. Bilbo had expressed to the company that Hobbits did not venture out of Hobbiton.” Bofur took a drink of his ale, his head light from the heat and the company, Lilian was feeling the same way by the blush that had settled on her cheeks.

“Aye, I was a toy maker in the Blue Mountains. Seeing myself trying to reclaim Erebor never crossed my mind. For a long time, I was content with just making toys for the wee laddies and lasses.” Bofur seemed to recall when he had been asked to answer to the call of Thorin Oakenshield to reclaim Erebor.

“I answered the call with my kin backing me but I never expected to live to tell of the tale.” His eyes turned to the hobbit woman who was now laying on her stomach, listening to him intently as he talked to her.

“I find it so interesting to hear you speak about your time out of Erebor. What are the Blue Mountains like?” Lilian's eyes were bright with curiosity,

“Lassie, that is a story for another day, I best get you back to your kin before they come battering down my door.” Bofur laughed and slowly rose to his feet then helped his companion to her feet.

Giggling the whole way back to the room she shared with her kin, Bofur told her jokes, she seemed truly elated and excited about their time spent together just as he was. It gave Bofur hope and warmed his heart to know that she enjoyed spending time with him.

Once in front of the door, Lilian turned towards him and planted a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. Giggling at the feel of his beard around her lips before pulling away, 

“By my beard, can we do that again?” Bofur questioned as he licked his lips, his eyes on her now pink lips, which puckered right back up and met his once more.

This time, when their lips parted, both Lilian and Bofur were panting softly. Her cheeks and lips were a soft red color from their kiss. 

“I'd like to see you again.” Lilian told him and removed her hands from his chest, he hadn't known when they had gotten there.

“Aye, you'll see me again lass.”

 

\-----

I'm a horrible person, this I know. I hope this little cliff hanger gives the hint that I will be making a second chapter of this little story. :) The light fluff I had in this was kept in check because I felt that as much as Bofur was a funny guy that he was also very gentlemanly. Don't ask me why, I have no idea.


	2. Bofur and Lilian 2

 

To say Bofur was nervous was an understatement, he was terrified. Dwalin had pushed him into this and now he was waiting in his room, pacing as he waited for his guest to come to his room. The waiting was the worst part of this whole ordeal, Lilian Took was a punctual lass and if she arrived now then she would be early. It was his thrice damned nerves that made him anxious and nervous to see the lovely hobbit tonight. Dwalin hadn't let Bofur have a moments peace in a fortnight where Lilian was concerned, the pair had been seeing each other for three months and Bofur waited for Lilian to ask him for his hand the whole time. Until he realized that Lilian knew nothing of dwarven customs and when he had found out he had taken it upon himself to make sure he taught her everything he could about his world and life. Bofur has been surprised to hear that Lilian was not as old as he had expected her to be, not that she looked old but because of how Allanna spoke of Hobbits. His wee hobbit lass was only in her twenty-sixth year while he felt like an old man at a little over one hundred. Everything about her was amazing, she was on the taller side for a hobbit since he was on the shorter end for a dwarf so he didn't have to bend down too far to kiss her. Her colorful dresses made him feel bright and happy when he saw them, she was a colorful hobbit indeed! Hearing a knock on his door, Bofur practically jumped at the intrusion the noise had on his thoughts.

 

“Coming!” His voice cracked as his nervousness increased.

 

Opening the door, he saw the very hobbit lass he had been thinking about moments prior and she was dressed in a lovely soft green dress with yellow embroidery. Lilian looked stunning to his eyes,

 

“I was starting to think you weren't comin' lass.” Bofur joked lightly and invited her into his room.

 

Bofur had spent many late nights thinking of the perfect night for her, first a light dinner shared between them, secondly, the pair would venture to the main hall of Erebor and see bards perform as per their nightly ritual. Then thirdly, he would ask her for her hand in marriage. Hobbit tradition followed the mannish tradition, men traditionally asked the woman or the woman's father. Unfortunately, he knew that Lilian's father had since passed so she could answer for herself. Lilian smiled and shook her head at him before moving into the room.

 

“Oh! Bofur! I ran in to Bifur on the way here, he seemed to be trying to say something to me but I'm sure he wanted to speak to you.” Bofur motioned towards the table and Lilian walked over to the table.

 

Bofur scrambled to pull out her chair so she could sit in it, once she sat down, he pushed the seat in as Lilian grabbed her napkin and placed it on her lap prettily. If he was a painter he would have painted her sitting there as she was. Sitting himself, Bofur and Lilian looked to the small dinner he had prepared. It was something small since he knew she had eaten a rather large dinner and so this light supper would serve well enough for the both of them. Bofur told Lilian about his day and how he had found a particularly grumpy cat in Dale that gave him a nasty scratch on his leg. After dinner, Bofur sang for her, making her laugh merrily and clap along as he sang.

 

“Alright lass, we should make our way to the main hall so we can watch the bards play their tunes.” Bofur pulled out Lilian's chair and held out his large hand to her.

 

Taking his large hand, Lilian smiled and let him lead her out of the room. Small conversation was made as the pair made their way to the main hall, a few of the merchants in the main hall were packing up for the day but Bofur saw a few stalls he wanted to stop at as they listened to the bards who had already begun to sing the tale of the downfall of Smaug the Terrible. It was not completely as he remembered it, much was left out of the song and it made him frown.

 

“Bofur?” A small hand wrapped around his arm and his eyes were drawn to the little hobbit lass that had her pretty blue eyes on his face, searching for what ailed him.

 

“Aye lass, just thinking about the song the bards are singing. I remember it being different.” Smiling, he patted her hand then brought it up to his mouth, kissing it as softly as he could.

 

Lilian smiled and chuckled lightly as his beard tickled her hand, holding her hand in his, he lead her over to a merchant stall that sold necklaces, inspecting several while standing there. Lilian didn't seem too interested in them at all, he should have known she was a simple lass. Baubles wouldn't appease her, but it made Bofur wonder what she would like. Maybe a simple dress or a bolt of cloth? As he went deep into thought, Lilian walked over to another stall, her eyes scanning the items for sale. Until she saw a small rock with what seemed like a rune carved upon it's smooth surface, it was a white rock, Lilian had never seen anything like it before. Bofur came up, his hand moving to rest on her hip as she lifted the rock into her hand then used her other hand to rub the stone. Bofur looked at it as her fingers ran over it lovingly as if it was a lost family heirloom.

 

“Would you like keepsake?” Bofur whispered in her ear, her face turned to the side and up, her eyes lifting to look up at his face.

 

“What does it say on it?” Lilian asked, her eyes pleading as she looked up at him.

 

Her soft, brown curls tickled the side of his face, Bofur buried his face in it for a few seconds and enjoyed the smell of wildflowers that he had decided was uniquely her as he moved his hand to entangle in her hair. Lilian was surprised by his gesture but let him have his simple pleasure.

 

“It says 'bond'. It is meant to be a token you give to someone whom you want to have a strong bond with.” Bofur slowly removed himself from her but she grabbed him hand.

 

Pulling out a few gold from her coin purse, she handed it to the merchant then turned to Bofur. Lilian didn't know how she would ask him about marriage, she could see that he was attracted to her and she was attracted to him. Learning about the customs of dwarves hadn't taken as long as she first expected but it seemed so different from how she had been taught, but she wanted to take the chance. Turning around, she faced Bofur and Lilian blushed deeply.

 

“Bofur, I...” Lilian was visibly nervous and it confused Bofur, he turned to her and looked her over, asking if she was okay hurriedly.

 

“Will you marry me Bofur?” Lilian blurted out, the bards stopped playing and it seemed like everyone was paying attention to the pair.

 

Lilian shyly held out the token to Bofur, hoping he would take her token and accept her. What she wasn't expecting was to be lifted up into his arms, spun around as her arms wound around his neck. Bofur's lips came crashing down onto hers passionately. She had not been expecting this reaction from him at all and it made her hopeful. Once he set her down, everyone waited with bated breaths,

 

“Aye, lass. I'll marry you. Make an honest man outta me.” Bofur grinned like a fool as everyone began to clap and his lips gently touched hers once more as she cried tears of joy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bofur swore he could hear Alanna snickering even from where he stood with his bride, they had said their vows, ones Alanna had insisted they write for each other to be...cute. Bofur had enjoyed the vows Lilian had written to express herself to him, it was sweet. His were gruff, Dwalin had explained to him that a man's words weren't gentle and soft like a woman's and Bofur was glad that his words hadn't been so...gentle and kind as his bride's. Not that she complained about it. Lilian Took was the life of the feast, dwarves and hobbits sang songs as they ate, she joined in several times. Even going so far as to make him dance with her quite a few times, Bofur went along with it since he felt like he was drunk on her. Her smell, her taste, and her happiness all seemed to melt into his drink and make him drunk. The beautiful cream colored dress she wore made him hot, it made him sweat to get under the fine laces and delicate fabric made his hands itch to remove it from her body ever so slowly as he tasted the flesh, touched the flesh as he peeled it away.

 

“Congratulations Bofur, you're a married man now.” Allanna clapped her friend on the back as his eyes turned from his bride, who was currently laughing at a joke that had been told by Bombur, to Allanna.

 

Tonight, she was wearing a silver dress with light gold trimming that made it seem like she was almost not with child, but he did not see her husband. He began to wonder if the man even enjoyed celebrations at all since his appearance was lacking yet again.

 

“That I am lass. Best be on your best behavior now for fear that my wee wife will demand a fight over me.” Bofur laughed together with Allanna,

 

“She just might have to.” Allanna joked as she picked up a mug of ale off of a tray that a dwarf woman was walking around with.

 

Taking a swig, she looked over at Lilian, smiling.

 

“Lilian Took is a lucky woman Bofur. I'm sure you will make her happy.” Bofur nodded as a soft smile appeared on his lips, Lilian would be the perfect woman to stand beside him, to give him children that would carry on once they were gone.

 

Clapping him on the back once more, she nodded to him and walked off to talk to the woman Dwalin constantly eyed. Lilian slipped past his vision and reappeared beside him, grabbing his hand and looking where his eyes went. Dwalin was enjoying his drink but it was easy to see that his eyes were on the young girl from Rohan.

 

“Does he know she has a child?” Lilian asked, the sound of her voice drew her husband's attention to her.

 

Bofur did not bother to answer her, instead his hands went to her face and he kissed her softly. Several whistles sounded in the feast hall, the bride blushed and the husband grinned like a fool.

 

“My wee little wife.” Bofur mumbled to himself as he smoothed a stubborn curl away from her eyes, she smiled up at him happily.

 

Five months of dancing around each other had led to this moment and Bofur was a happier man for it just as she was happier for it. The joy and happiness on her face and within her heart mirrored his own, Bofur had never expected to be married to a hobbit lass. Not that he had thought about marriage much before he met her, but now that he was married...he could not see himself with any other woman, dwarf or no. His hobbit lass grabbed his hand softly,

 

“I think it's time for us to retire husband.” Lilian suggested, it took Bofur by surprise.

 

He hadn't been prepared for his wife to want to retire despite that it was late already, the moon was hanging high outside and it was a matter of a few hours before the sun would rise. Bofur nodded to her with a grin,

 

“Aye, that it is lass.” Turning to the large group, he yelled something in Khuzdul which made all of the dwarves in the room cheer loudly, raising a pint to him then downing it.

 

“Come now lass, let's retire.” Bofur held out his hand and Lilian grasped his hand, letting him lead her back to his room.

 

Once inside the room, he was polite enough to help her remove the pins from her hair and then Bofur swallowed hard as he helped her remove her wedding dress. Baring her lovely tanned skin to his eyes, he drank in the sight greedily as he continued to reveal her flesh to him. Lilian didn't stop him, her breasts and her bottom were covered lightly with seemingly flimsy cloth. Once her dress dropped to her feet, he waited anxiously as she shivered then slowly turned to him. The blush upon her cheeks was so deep and bright that he thought she might faint. Until he fully took in her body, her curves were perfect for his hands, which he used to cup her breasts gently. Lilian moaned low, her voice like the perfect song to his ears as his fingers brushed over her peaked mounds. Her breaths came in short gasps of pleasure before her hand reached to his, stilling him as if the pleasure she was experiencing was too much for her.

 

“I...please you husband?” She asked, receiving a grin and a passionate kiss from Bofur.

 

“Aye lass.” Bofur responded with as her small hands came up to the buttons on his shirt and began to pop them open, one by one.

 

Once his shirt was open, she moved her hands over his chest, letting the hair run through her fingers slowly, teasingly. Lilian was nervous but she wanted to acquaint herself with her husband's body, to learn him well so that she may deliver him the same pleasure he would undoubtedly give to her this night. Shaking hands removed his shirt as Bofur worked at his breeches as his lips came down upon hers, delighting in the taste before he moved to her neck as his breeches finally came free and he shoved them down and away from his legs. Breaking away from Bofur, Lilian looked down at his erection nervously, wondering how he would fit into her at all with how large he was.

 

“I'll take my time lass.” Bofur assured her, she was new to the pleasures of making love while he was not.

 

Lilian probably saw him as some giant that meant to tear her asunder with his rod, but he would not, he would give her pleasure like she had never known before. Bofur trailed his hands down her sides to rest on her hips as he brought her closer, letting their naked bodies touch as he kissed her slowly. When he pulled away, her lips were reddened because of their kissing. Bofur didn't stop there, he slowly backed her up to his bed, their bed, and she fell back onto it and looked up at him. Lilian bit her bottom lip, moving back as he came to crawl over her. His hands trailed fire over her body, making her moan and gasp as his lips followed his hands. Bofur was attentive and caring, even when his fingers slid over her moist nether lips, surprising her as his lips moved to kiss below her navel. The sound of her soft shutter made him smile and he continued downward until her hips shot up off of the bed, thankfully his hand helped her back down but with little avail when his mouth touched between her folds. The pleasure she felt made her whimper in ecstasy while her hands gripped the blanket beneath her, suddenly she felt a pressure build in her hips and explode too quickly. It left her seeing stars in her vision, Bofur took no time in moving to hover over her then slowly drove his hard shaft into her. Lilian was slick and not so tense until he came closer to her barrier, she tightened almost painfully around him in fer.

 

“Hush lass.” Bofur kissed her and cupped her breasts in his hands, moving his mouth to suckle on each breast.

 

Lilian's tension eased as he suckled her breasts, she was enjoying the pleasure far too much to be bothered by anything else and when Bofur pushed through the final resistance inside of her, she only flinched at the discomfort. The sensation of being filled was new to her but Lilian decided that she liked the feel of him inside of her, filling her as he was. With Bofur whispering about how tight and slick she was it was easy to see why he had started moving again, even if it was slowly. Wriggling under him, she looked up at him pleadingly, giving him all the encouragement he needed to begin pumping in and out of her faster. The feeling from before was coming back, replacing the discomfort and making itself known. The pressure and the tingling sensation drove her to writhe under him, to want more of what he had given her before but it was much more intense and powerful than her first. Bofur was unrelenting, his thrusts fast and hard as he drove into her, the feel of her was like nothing he had ever felt before. Lilian was slick beyond compare and the way she was mewling his name had him on the edge, but she didn't leave him there for long. A long, soft moan escaped her lips with a soft cry of his name and she tightened around him, Bofur let himself go then. He spilled himself inside of her and let his arms slowly descend so that his head was laying between her lovely breasts, panting.

 

“By my beard lass.” Bofur breathed out as he panted.

 

Lilian let her hands come up to trace his face, her smile soft as she looked sated for the time being. She said nothing to him, just touched him gently, caressed him lovingly. Kissing him on his head, Bofur moved from her and laid beside Lilian, drawing her to his chest with a smile. They fell asleep not long after curled up against one another in a blissful, sated sleep.

 

 

 

**=Six months Later=**

 

 

“Just look at you Lilian.” Allanna beamed at her friend, who was now rounded in the stomach thanks to Bofur.

 

Lilian smiled at her friend, who was due in less than two months, Lilian rather liked the idea that Allanna and her raising their children at the same time. Although, Allanna was not as far along as Lilian was. Bofur had was nervous, dwarven babies were born almost a year to the day of conception while hobbits lasted for only nine months like mannish women. He cared for her and often doted upon her too much at times but Lilian was patient and would politely tell him to tend to something other than her, Bofur watched her still then, to make sure she did not need help with anything.

 

“I know, Bofur sees me as some giant round rock that cannot do anything for itself.” Lilian laughed, accepting a pastry from the tray set before them on the table.

 

Allanna had come back from Rivendell recently despite her husband's protests that she not travel at all, Lilian could not understand how Allanna could be seen as delicate or fragile, the woman was by far stronger and far more capable than most dwarf men she had come to know. It never amazed her how much energy the Dúnadan

woman had since she always seemed to be up and about trying to find something to do.

 

“I hear Bofur has been kind enough to start teaching you the dwarf language, Khuzdul. That is kind of him, dwarves are rather secretive folk. Even after this long, Kili will not teach it to me no matter how many times I ask him to when I am here.” Allanna rolled her eyes as she picked up a small pastry as well and downed it faster than her companion.

 

“Yes, he says I will need it if I am to stay.” Lilian chuckled,

 

“I asked him if we could visit my mother in the shire after the baby is born. I really wish for her to see her grandchild.” Allanna noticed the look Lilian had in her eyes, she missed home dearly but the hobbit would miss Erebor if she left.

 

“I know he said yes, the man cannot deny you if he tried. It is good that you will go and see your mother and spend time with her, I'm sure she will be seething if I see her before then. It is worse when I leave Rivendell to come here, Lord Elrond is most anxious for me to stay within the borders of his home until I can travel to Lothórien and stay put for good.” Allanna rolled her eyes and sighed, Lilian knew being the recognized foster child of such a leader would come with its' burdens but Allanna wasn't one to dwell on them often.

 

“You might as well just stay in Rivendell, your child will not be made of stone like mine shall be.” Lilian rubbed her belly affectionately, she had taken to calling her baby rock like names to describe it when its' father was around to hear.

 

“I agree with you on that matter my friend, I cannot say I wish to have my child born in Erebor or on the road but I am treated as if I cannot walk by myself. I know I am not immortal as an elf but you would think they think I will die tomorrow.” Shaking her head, Allanna grabbed another pastry before standing up slowly.

 

Lilian stood with her and guided her to the door,

 

“I guess then I shall not see you again until after your child is born.” Lilian said sadly to her friend, but Allanna did not let her linger on that thought long.

 

“You never know. I may feel the need to flee Rivendell and seek sanctuary in Erebor.” They laughed together before Allanna knelt down and embraced her friend, though the hobbit had to help her taller friend stand up once more.

 

“I look forward to your next visit Allanna.” Lilian smiled sadly,

 

“You'll see me again, you'll blink and I shall be here once more eating your delicious pastries and complaining about my husband.” Allanna waved farewell to her hobbit friend when the door opened and Bofur came inside, he was dirty from working but luckily had time to come and see his wife.

 

Closing the door, he moved and rubbed her belly with his large hand affectionately, kissing her lips softly, he then moved to sit at the table. Grabbing a pastry as he did.

 

“How is my round rock today?” Bofur had taken to jesting with her, it eased her mind when he humored her and himself.

 

“Oh, you know, round and unmoving as always.” Lilian feigned hefting herself to sit beside him, he held out a pastry to her but she declined.

 

Not because his hands were filthy but because she felt that it would soon be time for a nap before she took a walk to the merchant hall, she had to buy more fabric to add to her dresses since she was growing bigger in her belly day by day.

 

“Aye, soon enough I'll have to roll you around everywhere, people will start talking and wondering...” Bofur gave her his signature grin, it made her smile to see him in such a good mood.

 

Lilian couldn't have asked for a better life or love, everything she needed was right before her and around her.

 

“I love you husband.” Standing up, she moved and kissed him on the cheek.

 

“And I love you wife.”

 

 

 

 

**Awe yeah. That's some love right there. Happy ending, yay! Alright, now that I've completed this lovely little gem, I feel that I should be asking if I should possibly continue this. Make it a two chapter deal for whichever dwarf I please and make them get some loving and some wiving.**


End file.
